Un par de chicos fuera de serie
by ScorpioDani
Summary: Harry, un chico común y amable, llega a la gran ciudad para ser perseguido y abrumado por un difícil, elusivo y enigmático chico rubio, al que tendrá que aprender a tratar. Es la historia del primer y último amor de Harry Potter.


**Titulo:** Un par de chicos fuera de serie**  
><strong>**Beta: **Valhova (Team!AU)  
><strong>Rate:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nada me pertenece, nada relacionado con Harry Potter ni con la película. No hay beneficio económico.  
><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Basado en la película "My Sassy Girl".

**Advertencias:** AU. Ooc en los personajes. ¿Un Draco medio loco?

**Resumen: **Harry, un chico común y amable, con una vida planeada por sí mismo, llega a la gran ciudad para ser perseguido por un difícil, elusivo y enigmático chico rubio. Es la historia del primer y último amor de Harry Potter.

**Un par de chicos fuera de serie**

_Ésta es la historia de la primera y última vez que estuve enamorado. Déjenme empezar con unos pequeños detalles con los que he tenido que vivir._

_Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, pero pueden llamarme Harry. Nací en el Valle de Godric, Gran Bretaña. Lo cual suena como un lugar genial y escandaloso por ser el lugar de nacimiento del reconocido actor y playboy Godric Gryffindor (sí, su madre le puso el nombre del sitio donde nació, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?) pero en realidad no lo es, créanme, no hay discotecas, ni grandes y bulliciosos bares. Mis padres, James y Lily, son las personas más amables que alguna vez puedan conocer, y no lo digo por cortesía, en serio, si llegan a conocer a alguien más gentil sería irritante._

_Mis padres me educaron para ser amable, atento y considerado y por lo tanto, esperar lo mismo de otras personas, y bueno, en la segunda parte es donde está el problema. Cuando fui aceptado en la Universidad de Cambridge, mis padres estaban que morían de la alegría, era el sueño que tenían desde…_

_–Uhm, James, vamos a la cama, ¿sí? No podemos hacer esto en la cocina._

–_¿Por qué no? Ya estoy aburrido de la cama, y no hay nadie que nos vea. Además, si hacemos a nuestro hijo en la cocina, ¿crees que sea chef? O más bien… –gimiendo y besando el cuello de su esposa, acariciando su cuerpo y bajando su mano más hacia el sur…_

_Ajá, bien, desde el principio._

_Finalmente, un Potter se graduaría en Administración de Empresas, y de esa manera un Potter se convertiría en gerente de una buena empresa inglesa. Tal vez en Train & Tractor donde mi padre reparaba tractores. Y yo compartía su sueño, les prometí que no los defraudaría, que este Potter conseguiría un trabajo serio en esta nueva era de evolución._

_Ellos confiaban en mí, Dios, sí que confiaban en mí._

_Todo iba bien, faltaban dos años para graduarme; por suerte había entrado a la escuela de Administración en Londres, donde vivía ahora. Y entonces, me enteré que mi primo Theo había fallecido. Repentinamente._

–La muerte, hermano… la muerte apesta.

–Me alegro de que hayas estudiado filosofía, Ron –dijo Harry, palmeándole la espalda.

–Lo siento, pero el tema de la muerte fue durante el primer año. Mientras tanto podríamos animarnos conversando de temas más alegres. Como de sexo, ¿quieres jugar? –dijo Ron, mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras lo codeaba.

–Está bien –contestó de mala gana.

–Sí, sí, sí, sí, ¡sí!, sí… –decía Ron a cada mujer que le pasaba por el frente, ambos estaban sentados en los bancos de una plaza mirando a las personas caminar a su alrededor. Ron era su mejor amigo desde siempre, en quien confiaba plenamente y a quien le contaba todo. Él había sido testigo de cada uno de sus accidentes cada vez que lo engañaban por ser demasiado amable (como cuando un niño de seis años se llevó su caramelo de menta, aunque Ron esa vez lo único que hizo fue tirarse al piso de la risa), o cuando su torpeza era demasiada (como cuando se cayó, pisó sus lentes y anduvo todo el día prácticamente ciego). Había estado siempre a su lado, ya sea para burlarse de él o para defenderlo cuando la situación lo requería. Era el mejor amigo que pudiera desear, y había decidido estudiar filosofía, algo en lo que no era muy bueno. Además, le encantaba hablar de sexo y presumir, aún cuando todos sabían que no tenía mucha suerte en ese asunto. Uno de sus juegos favoritos era mirar a cada mujer que le pasaba por el frente y decidir si podría ser un buen polvo o no. La mayoría de sus respuestas eran sí.

–Bien, bien, juguemos de esta manera. ¿Hay alguna mujer con la que no te acostarías? –interrumpió Harry ya cansado de los monosílabos monótonos de su amigo.

–Probablemente –respondió Ron muy confiado. –Harry, Harry, soy un hombre joven en, o cerca de mi cúspide sexual, no me odies por seguir mi camino evolutivo…

–No te odio, simplemente creo que es sospechoso que en un segundo puedas saber si te acostarías con alguien. Para mí, para mí… esas decisiones me toman un poco más de tiempo –dijo Harry levantándose de su puesto y comenzando a caminar por el parque mientras hablaba; Ron le seguía.

–Es por eso que sólo te has acostado con dos mujeres y un solo hombre en estos cuatro años. Un hombre, ¿en serio, Harry? –no es que juzgara a Harry por sus gustos, para nada, era su mejor amigo y lo respetaba, es sólo que nunca pensó que el amable Harry terminara siendo bisexual o gay.

–¿Y qué? No es muy diferente, y te digo que me gustó mucho más. Y a todo esto, ¿estás llevando la cuenta?

–Sí –respondió Ron alegre y despreocupado.

–Maldito seas –soltó, mientras caminaba y miraba a otro lado–. Es sólo que tengo otras prioridades ahora, nada más.

–Oh, ten cuidado, Harry. Si hay algo que nos enseñó la muerte de tu primo es que debemos vivir. Vivir, Harry, ¡vivir!

–Vivir, ¿dices?

–¡Sí! –asintió Ron. –¿De verdad dices que no hay ningún hombre o mujer en tu campo de visión con quien te acostarías ahora, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces? –le preguntó escéptico, señalando todas las bellezas que veía, sin creérselo.

Cuando volteó a ver a Harry, lo encontró mirando a alguien, un chico, verdaderamente hermoso. Lo miraba fijamente y sólo a él como si más nada existiera, parecía idiotizado, mirando como el hombre saludaba a alguien. _Vaya con este Harry, que se busca lo mejor, _pensó Ron.

–Piensas en grande. Él es muy guapo, no es para nada común, pero… ¡Está muy sexy! Buena elección, Harry. Definitivamente, sí –casi gritó Ron, emocionado de que su amigo estuviera mejorando en cuanto a elecciones. Los dos se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

–No estoy diciendo que dormiría con él.

–Pero lo estás observando muy bien –se burló el pelirrojo, viendo cómo Harry miraba hipnotizado al chico rubio sexy.

–Hablaría con él, yo…

–¿Tú…?

–Uhm, lo conocería… –Harry no paraba de observarlo, es que aquel chico era un ángel, su esencia era divina, tenía un hermoso cabello rubio platinado que resplandecía bajo la luz del sol, era alto (aunque no más alto que él mismo, al parecer) e iba increíblemente vestido de negro con una bufanda y sombrero gris que le quedaba de maravilla. Era hermoso y Harry pensó que con alguien como él sí se acostaría y podría salir.

–Bien –dijo Ron–. Comienza a conocerlo, entonces –le animó su amigo.

–Hoy no. Tengo que darle las condolencias a mi tía. Dejar que apriete mis mejillas, que diga cuanto me parezco a mi primo. Oh además, dice que tiene un tipo que quiere que yo conozca.

–¿Un tipo? ¿O sea que ella sabe que eres gay? Vaya, yo pensé que nunca se lo dirías a nadie –Ron estaba sorprendido, aunque pensándolo bien, Harry siempre le contaba todo lo que pasaba en su vida a su tía. Además, Theo había estado prometido con un hombre, la señora ya estaría acostumbrada.

–¿Lo ves, Harry? Todos los que conoces, incluso tu tía que está de luto te está diciendo lo mismo… Vivir, ¡sí!

–Vivir, gracias –interrumpió Harry.

* * *

><p>Más tarde ese día, Harry caminaba por el subterráneo para tomar el tren que lo llevara a casa, estaba cansado y quería tomarse lo que quedaba de día para descansar. Venía observando a las personas que pasaban delante de él, todas ocupadas y viviendo su día a día. Había un grupo de jóvenes tocando instrumentos urbanos o más bien unas cosas metálicas que Harry no sabía cómo se llamaban, otros estaban sentados y charlando, otros simplemente esperando el metro que los llevara a su destino, todos juntos formando el ruido y el bullicio que componía la vida en una gran ciudad como lo era Londres. Sin embargo, por encima de todo ese ruido, escuchó una vocecilla aguda, parecía que quien hablaba estaba ebrio, tanto por el tono como por las palabras que decía. –¡Sí! Soy libre y ¡me encanta!–. Se acercó para ver quién gritaba y se dio cuenta que era el joven de antes, el rubio hermoso, sólo que ahora se balanceaba en la baranda del metro, estaba haciendo piruetas sobre la barandilla, se balanceaba sobre sus pies y ya tenía medio cuerpo en el túnel del tren, aparte de estar diciendo cosas incoherentes. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Se quería suicidar ese chico, o qué? Ya se escuchaba el sonido del tren acercándose, si no hacía algo iba a morir. Oh, ahí estaba de nuevo su amabilidad y necesidad de ayudar a otros, pero se trataba de la persona que podría ser su próximo amante.<p>

Podía escuchar cómo el tren se acercaba, ya podía ver las luces frontales; corrió y agarró al chico por el brazo para alejarlo del metro. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Oh, Dios.

_Una vez en tu vida, si eres muy afortunado, conocerás a la persona que lo divide en el tiempo antes de conocerlo y el tiempo después de hacerlo._

_Pero, ya saben, él era obviamente muy problemático y yo lo habría dejado así, sino fuera por…_

El rubio se separó de Harry y caminó tambaleándose a una de las banquetas, y Harry no lo podía creer, le pegó en la cabeza a uno de los que estaba sentado.

–Hey, tú, dale al caballero el asiento –refiriéndose a un anciano, de pie a un lado de ellos. El muchacho se levantó mirándolo de mala manera.

–De nada –le dijo al señor que se acababa de sentar, al no recibir respuesta. –De nada –le gritó en la cara.

De pronto se volteó hacia Harry, "Mi querido" le pareció escuchar, y se desmayó.

Harry fue hasta él, lo levantó y lo acomodó sobre el mismo banquillo que le habían dado al anciano, ahora ya desocupado. Y ahí estaba el tren, lo mejor sería que se fuera y lo dejara vivir, ese chico iba a ser un verdadero problema.

Pero, no podía dejarlo ahí solo, durmiendo, algo le podía pasar, considerando lo bien parecido que era. Harry se acercó, lo cargó y decidió llevarlo al piso de su amigo.

–No te estoy tocando de forma inapropiada. No te estoy tocando de forma inapropiada –pasando por las puertas del metro, esas puertas automatizadas en forma de espiral eran todo un problema y más si tenías un peso muerto en los brazos–. Sólo estoy sujetando tu cadera, es muy específico, sujetando tu cadera. Sí…

Salió a la calle, buscando un taxi, cargando al chico rubio en los hombros, como si fuese un costal.

–La quinta y la once.

–¿Está muerto? –le preguntó el conductor, deteniéndose.

–¿Qué? No, no, él… Él no está… Está bien. Es mi… eh, hermano, él…. Bien.

Llegaron rápidamente al departamento de Ron. Subió por las escaleras traseras.

–Eres muy, muy pesado, no gordo, pesado –le decía mientras lo cargaba y trataba de subir las escaleras. Llegó a la ventana de su amigo, estaba roncando con una pistolita de juguete en la mano, se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón que estaba delante de la ventana, con el televisor encendido, típico de Ron.

–Hey –pateando la ventana y haciendo que Ron saltara de la sorpresa y mirara a todos lados–. Detrás de ti, Einstein. Abre la ventana.

–¿Qué haces en las escaleras de incendio? –le preguntó extrañado; si lo quería visitar podía hacerlo como la gente normal, por la puerta.

–Sólo abre la ventana.

–¿Ése es el chico del parque? ¿Lo drogaste? ¿Estás loco?

–Claro que no –gritó Harry ofendido.

–¿Alguien te vio? –sentándose en el sofá y observándolos sorprendido; este Harry sí que había perdido la cabeza.

–Solamente el portero y el de la tienda.

–Esto es lo que les pasa a los reprimidos, un día simplemente enloquecen. ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? –preguntó Ron, abriendo la ventana para dejarlos pasar. Harry se agachó y acomodó mejor al chico en sus brazos.

–Se desmayó en el subterráneo.

–Te dije que le hablaras, no que lo dejarás inconsciente. La cabeza primero, la cabeza primero. Con cuidado –advirtió el pelirrojo, intentando agarrar al chico de forma que pudiera pasar por la ventana.

–Dame un segundo –dijo Harry entrecortado, tratando de regular su respiración; él había sido quién lo llevó todo el trayecto.

–Oh, vamos. Bien, bien –Ron colocó la cabeza del joven rubio en su hombro y lo jaló hacia él, logrando que entrara al departamento; éste se abrazó a él y murmuró unas palabras que ninguno de los dos entendió.

–Parece que le gusto. Oh, huele a tequila –comentó Ron, dejándolo sobre el sillón todo desparramado; el chico se movió un poco y se quedó dormido en esa posición. Harry, que se había quedado fuera porque para entrar tenía que pasar por encima del hombre rubio, se sentó en el dintel de la ventana. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró–. Estamos en problemas.

* * *

><p>–…así que lo trajiste a casa –terminó Ron. Harry estaba sentado en el último de los sillones, observando al bello durmiente mientras le explicaba lo que había sucedido.<p>

–No podía dejarlo en un banco del subterráneo, ¿no es así? –se defendió.

–Lo que convierte a esto, técnicamente, en secuestro –observó Ron.

–En algún momento se despertará, se irá de aquí y… eso será todo –una parte de Harry realmente esperaba que fuese así, la otra no estaba muy seguro de si quería que se fuera.

–Y entonces, ¿hablaste con él? –le preguntó, meciéndose en el puff sobre el que estaba sentado. Miraba a su amigo, no lo decía en broma cuando le aconsejaba que tenía que buscar a alguien, y como él sabía que las parejas de vida tardan mucho en llegar, que al menos se divirtiera en lo que estaba soltero.

–No realmente.

–¿Cómo es? ¿Es amable?

–No estoy seguro, pero creo que no –respondió mirando al chico, dudando.

Ron le apuntó con la pistola de juguete a la persona dormida en el sofá. Harry inmediatamente se la quitó de las manos y le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido. No querían que se despertara ahora, ¿verdad?

–Seguridad, ¡abran la puerta! –escucharon.

* * *

><p>–Ni siquiera es una cárcel real, es una cárcel de la universidad. Es tan humillante… –iba diciendo Ron, mientras caminaban hacia la salida, por fin los habían liberado.<p>

–¡Hey, Potter! Te voy a vigilar. Estás en mi radar –le gritó uno de los guardias de las celdas de la Universidad.

–Muy bien, lo entiendo. Y agradezco que siguiera este proceso –comenzó Harry, mientras se colocaba el reloj que le habían quitado antes de ingresarlo a la celda, aun cuando había gritado que él no lo había secuestrado–, respeto lo que hizo, es su trabajo, pero…

Ron lo arrastró para que se alejara de ahí, ¿es que todavía se quería quedar a conversar con el odioso guardia que los había encerrado?

No habían dado ni dos pasos más, cuando sonó su celular.

–Hola.

–¿Quién eres?

–Oh, ¿quién eres tú? –repitió Harry,

–¿Quién eres tú?

–¿Quién. Eres. Tú?

–Soy el chico que secuestraste esta mañana.

–Oh, uhm, ¿cómo conseguiste este número? –no sabía que decir, preguntó eso antes que nada.

–Seguridad estaba más que contento. Tengo toda tu información –le advirtió el chico desconocido-secuestrado en tono juguetón.

–¿Entonces por qué me preguntas quién soy? –preguntó Harry, haciéndole señas a Ron para indicarle con quién estaba hablando.

–Oh, no te pregunto quién eres, si no quién te crees que eres.

–¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para…

–Encuéntrame en la Galería Diagon, entre la seis y la cuatro.

–Ehhhh, ¡no!

–¿Por qué no? –aparentemente y por lo que podía escuchar Harry, el chico estaba comiendo algo, una manzana, ¿quizás? Se tomaba eso como un juego.

–¿Porque no quiero ir? –se exasperó Harry.

–Muy bien, espero que estés ahí a las 7:30 pm.

Colgó la llamada, miró incrédulo a Ron y comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la universidad.

–Definitivamente no es amable –le respondió a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba en la Galería Diagon, esperando a ese hombre loco y mandón que lo citó ahí. Estaba de pie, sin saber qué hacer entre tanta gente dispuesta a ver arte; todos con copas en las manos, paseándose de pintura en pintura y comentándola entre amigos. Entonces lo vio acercarse por detrás de una columna. El chico se dirigía a él, tenía una copa de vino en la mano e iba vestido impecablemente, como en la mañana.<p>

–Harry James Potter –dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Tenía una sonrisa sospechosa bailándole en los labios.

–Harry –le respondió.

–Yo tomaré tinto –indicó Draco, señalando la copa ya vacía. A su lado estaba el camarero con las copas de vino, ofreciéndoselas.

–Tinto para el señor –pasándole uno de los vasos–, ¿el otro señor? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry.

–Yo, creo que blanco –pero el chico fue quién eligió por él–. Eso es tinto, sí –el camarero se retiró. Harry suspiró y tomó un trago.

El rubio comenzó a caminar. –¿Qué sucedió? –y se paró en frente de un cuadro, observándolo.

–Bueno, tú…

–No puedo oírte.

–Oh, estabas totalmente borracho, casi caes a la vías de del metro –Harry lo siguió mientras hablaba–. Yo te sujeté en el último momento, me llamaste "cariño". Luego te desmayaste y yo asumí la responsabilidad, te cargué hasta mi casa y alguien nos denunció, te reportó…

–¿Te dije cariño? –la voz del chico era profunda, ciertamente una voz hermosa.

–Sí.

–Creo que recuerdo eso –dijo, caminando hacia Harry, hablándole muy cerca–. Pero dudo seriamente del resto.

* * *

><p>–Draco Malfoy.<p>

–¿Malfuy?

–Malfoy, M-A-L-F-O-Y. Malfoy.

–Muy bien.

Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la galería de arte, el chico llamado Draco ya llevaba una botella entera de vino, que casi le había arrancado a uno de los camareros. Malfoy estaba muy mal sentado y cada vez que hablaba movía mucho las manos y el resto del cuerpo, definitivamente ya estaba borracho.

–¿Qué estudias? –le preguntó.

–Administración de Empresas.

–¿Eres inteligente?

–Uhm, quizás un poco, no lo sé.

–La mayoría de las personas inteligentes, son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no tener que estudiar administración de empresas –dijo ya en el suelo y agarrando fuertemente la botella–. Gracias por no dejarme en el asiento de la estación, Harry.

–De nada. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estabas tan… borracho a mitad del día?

–¿Por qué te interesa?

–Estoy interesado, estoy… –el chico rubio no le hacía caso, sólo miraba la botella de vino y hacía caras y decía cosas sin sentido.

–Muy bien, Draco, me voy. Y espero que tengas una vida feliz y libre de desastres. Adiós –se despidió de él y se alejó en dirección a la salida.

–Mi prometido rompió conmigo –le escuchó decir.

Harry se compadeció de él, se dio vuelta y lo vio en el piso, se veía a punto de llorar, realmente parecía dolerle la separación.

–Uhm, está bien. Toma –le animó, extendiéndole un pañuelo.

–¿Llevas un pañuelo? ¿Eres asmático?

–No, de donde vengo las personas llevan pañuelos.

–¿De dónde eres? ¿De 1.850? –se burló, mirándolo. Harry miró hacia otro lado, ya lo estaba irritando–. ¿Está limpio?

–¡Sí! –le contestó hastiado y entregándole el paño. Se sopló la nariz con él–. Ten.

–No, puedes conservarlo –Harry intentó deshacerse de él, por ningún motivo lo quería tener ahora.

–No, tenlo tú –le rebatió con voz infantil y Harry lo agarró, volteando los ojos. Se sentó de nuevo en uno de los sillones donde antes habían estado.

–¿Quieres un poco? –pasándole la botella de vino, Potter la agarró y la alejó de él.

–¿Por qué rompió contigo?

Draco se levantó y se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Harry. –Me gustan las bananas –y ahí quedó inconsciente.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. De nuevo, tenía al chico ebrio y más cerca del mundo de los sueños que el de la realidad. Buscó su celular y llamó a una agencia de búsqueda de direcciones, dando el nombre de Draco Malfoy.

–¿Ah? –se intentó levantar cuando escuchó su nombre.

–No, no, duerme –palmeándole la espalda para que volviera a dormir–. Hola, no, no, no es a usted. Es Malfoy, sí. ¿Cómo dice? ¿Hay tantos? Está bien, comencemos por los del centro… –Harry suspiró, esa iba a ser una larga búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Después de tocar al menos diez puertas y encontrarse con todo tipo de personas (y realmente era todo tipo de personas, ¡había que ver la clase de gente que vivía en Londres!), el taxi se detuvo frente a una gran casa, más bien parecía una mini mansión. Harry no estaba muy seguro si era la casa correcta, pero luego de hacer todo ese recorrido no se iba a parar. Inmediatamente cuando el taxi se detuvo un portero se paró a su lado.<p>

–Buenas noches, señor. ¿Lo conoce? –bajándose del taxi y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera ver al rubio.

–Sí, señor. ¿Hubo algún otro gasto? –respondió.

–Uhm, ¿podría decirme su nombre, ya sabe, para estar más seguro? –quiso saber Harry, no fuera a ser que se lo estuviese entregando a la persona equivocada, aunque realmente el hombre parecía conocerlo–. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy –contestó el guardia–. Señor, ¿hubo algún otro gasto?

–Oh, no, no –Harry negó con la cabeza. El portero se dirigió al conductor–. Tenga –pagando el viaje del taxi.

–Los Malfoy se lo agradecen mucho, señor –Harry se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y que pudiera sacar al joven Malfoy.

–Hey, Severus ¿cómo estuvo tu día? –se escuchó la vocecilla ebria de Draco–. Ya sabe, como siempre, sosteniendo puertas, sentado, nada nuevo para variar –Severus con Draco entre sus brazos se giró hacia Harry para despedirse–. ¿Va a estar bien?

–Sí, señor.

–¿Puede darle aspirinas y agua?

–Claro, señor.

–Gracias.

–Hey, chico, cuando quieras –gritó el taxista. Harry se subió al coche dándole una última mirada a la casa.

* * *

><p>Estaba en clase mirando su cuaderno y anotando ciertos detalles de la presentación, estaba escuchando una charla que podía decidir su futuro. Tal vez algún día, si todo salía bien, podría ser parte del personal de Train &amp; Tractor, una de sus metas en la vida. El presentador explicaba los beneficios de su compañía.<p>

Tenemos sucursales en todo el país. Basamos nuestra reputación en las maquinarias de gran porte, pero también tenemos una línea de cortadoras que están a la altura de...

De pronto el ponente dejó de hablar, para atender a un hombre rubio que había interrumpido la clase. Ambos hablaban, pero Harry desde su asiento no los podía escuchar. El chico le entregó un sobre al profesor, este se puso los lentes y lo leyó. Ahora parecía consolar al joven, que parecía ¿estar llorando?

–Por favor, por favor, por favor… –susurraba Harry. _Yo no_, pensó.

El presentador levantó la mirada hacia los oyentes. –¿Hay algún Harry Potter aquí?

–Oh, maldición –se levantó torpemente, tumbando todos los utensilios que tenía sobre el pupitre–. Sí, señor –volviéndose a sentar, no sabía qué hacer.

–Señor Potter, será mejor que acompañe a este joven. Tiene un asunto muy importante que tratar con usted.

–Yo, yo no creo, no creo que… –balbuceó recogiendo los lápices y libros que se habían caído.

El presentador se llevó una mano a sus lentes, quitándoselos y mirando a Harry gravemente. –Si hay algo que nos gusta en Train & Tractor son los hombres responsables de sus acciones.

Harry tragó, hizo a un lado los útiles que había recogido, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida del salón. –Sí, señor.

Afuera de la puerta, estaba Draco Malfoy, recostado contra una pared y luciendo genial. Cuando vio a Harry prácticamente saltó, y comenzó a caminar hacia tras por todo el pasillo.

–¿Qué estás…? –comenzó Harry. Draco lo interrumpió.

–Ven a jugar conmigo –dijo muy animado

–¿Qué? –¿este tipo estaba loco o qué?

–Juguemos, hoy es un día hermoso.

–Estaba a la mitad de…

–Oh, no te preocupes. Ya me encargué de eso –oh, no–. ¿Qué decía la nota que le pasaste al profesor?

–Nada

–No, de verdad. ¿Qué decía la nota?

–Decía que acababa de enterarme que tu novia estaba embarazada y que quería verte con urgencia –Harry vio rojo–.

–¿Que hiciste qué? Tienes una idea de lo que… ¿Sabes quién es esa persona? Es el representante de Train & Tractor. Mi futuro está en esa aula.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó el rubio, llevándose la mano a la boca, sus labios formando casi una perfecta "o".

–¡Sí! Además, ni siquiera tengo novia –gimió Harry.

–¡Eso es tan triste! Pero viéndolo desde el lado práctico, ya no puedes entrar ahí. Respecto a lo de la pareja, ya podremos hacer algo para remediar eso, ¿no crees? –sonriendo–. Podrías pasar el resto del día conmigo.

Harry, que ya iba de camino al salón, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Él parecía divertirse con su desgracia. Suspiró.

_A veces tú comienzas las relaciones y a veces, las relaciones comienzan contigo._

–Vamos, pequeño Harry –cantó Draco, saltando.

_Bueno, así fue como comenzó. Así es como el amor verdadero comienza, con borracheras y prisiones, es la base de un largo sueño._

–Bien. Más rápido –gritó Draco. Harry refunfuñó, claro, como no era él quien manejaba. Draco había hecho que el conductor de la bicicleta con carrito se sentara y fuera el mismo Harry quien la manejara, alegando que el señor estaba muy mayor para tal trabajo.

–60, 80, 100…

–Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido… –Draco iba gritando a todo pulmón, apoyado en sus rodillas y mirando el paisaje–. Me gusta esto, sí, me gusta –iba diciendo divertido mientras Harry seguía pedaleando.

* * *

><p>Estaban en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, Draco lo había arrastrado ahí. Estaba simplemente de pie a mitad de la pista, no tenía ánimos para estar patinando. Malfoy lo llevaba de un lado para otro de un brazo, parecía emocionado.<p>

–Sonríe, ¿quieres? –dijo con voz alegre. Parecía un niño pequeño que iba por primera vez a patinar.

_En sus ratos libres le gustaba escribir historias para películas. Me hacía leerlas mientras él observaba._

–Pasa la página ya, ¿no? –apuró Draco, acercándose a la pared que limitaba la pista de hielo de la tierra–. Aish, los loros leen más rápido que tú.

–Tengo que concentrarme, así que… –Malfoy volteó los ojos. Harry sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a leer. Al momento escuchó a Draco gritar.

–Hey, disculpa, no puedes tirar un cigarrillo en el hielo –reprendió a uno de los hombres que se encontraba al parecer jugando hockey y fumando en ese momento.

–¿Por qué no haces que me arresten?

–Haré algo mejor que eso –contestó, quitándole el palo de hockey y pegándole con él en los pies–. ¿Qué tal eso, eh?

–¿Qué mierda…?

–Levante ese cigarrillo –Draco lo perseguía por toda la pista.

–No lo haré –el hombre huía con Draco en patines y un palo de hockey detrás de él.

_Es el año 2037, el héroe Darcow viaja en el tiempo para impedir el desastre del Titanic, pero ninguno de los imbéciles del barco lo escucha y el barco zarpa igual, chocando contra el iceberg, probando así la teoría de Darcow de que los hombres (la mayoría de ellos, de todas formas) nunca aprenden y cometen los mismo errores una y otra vez, pero cada vez con… pantalones más lindos._

–Recoja ese cigarrillo –oía a Draco gritando–. Todo lo que quiero que haga es que recoja ese cigarro.

–Estás loco –Harry seguía leyendo, el hombre venía patinando en su dirección seguido muy de cerca por Malfoy y su palo de hockey, el tipo del cigarrillo se alejó a tiempo de llevarse un buen golpazo, pero el que terminó recibiendo el golpe en la cabeza fue Harry.

–¡Ay! –gritó agarrándose la cabeza y cayendo al piso.

–Harry, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Draco, parándose pues también se había caído.

–Definitivamente no.

* * *

><p>Draco empujaba un carrito de comidas con Harry adentro, ya se habían ido de la pista de hielo y estaban caminando por las calles, o al menos Draco caminaba.<p>

–¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

–Escucho un zumbido, pero me recuperaré.

–¿Seguro? –Harry asintió.

–¿Qué opinas de la historia? Bueno, no es como si tomara mucho en cuenta tu opinión, de todas formas nunca tienes razón en nada y…

–Sabes qué, Draco, me agradas –comenzó Harry saliendo como podía del carrito–, y los tres últimos días han sido algunos de los más interesantes y… dolorosos de mi vida. Pero mi cerebro está como loco, mi carrera está arruinada y creo que es mejor si nos separamos –terminó arreglándose la bufanda y saliéndose completamente del carrito.

Draco tomó a Harry por un brazo y lo hizo caminar. –Muy bien, ¿algunas vez has pensado en una vida en las que no estés en Train & Tractor?

–No –respondió casi en grito Harry.

Draco lo arrastró hasta la entrada de un edificio.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–Entra.

Era un consultorio. Luego de un tiempo de esperar, Harry entró a la habitación con el doctor, le hizo unas pruebas en la cabeza. Ahora estaba sentando delante de escritorio del médico, donde había una placa que rezaba: "_Lucius Malfoy_"; esperando que le dijera los resultados para irse ya de todo ese circo.

–Estás bien. Tendrás jaquecas por un tiempo –le dijo el doctor, sin siquiera mirarlo.

–No me diga –volteó los ojos, pensando en cierta persona.

–Tome Tylenol. Advil no. Y no se acueste a dormir hoy.

Harry levantó ambas cejas. –¿De verdad?

–Sí, usted tiene una contusión nivel 1. Por prevención, ya sabe.

–Muy bien.

–Y creo que sería mejor si dejara de ver a mi hijo –espetó, levantando por fin la mirada y viendo a Harry a los ojos.

–Uh, ¿lo dice como doctor o como su padre?

–Draco me dijo que usted es el joven que lo trajo a casa la otra noche. Y me parece que cada vez que ustedes están juntos, alguien pierde el sentido.

El médico se levantó de su silla y Harry también lo hizo. Al menos el padre sabía lo loco que estaba su hijo. –Creo que eres una mala influencia para mi hijo.

–¿Cree que yo soy la mala influencia? –le dijo al padre del rubio loco, aunque este también era rubio, y por lo que veía también estaba medio chiflado.

–¿Estás en desacuerdo con eso?

–No, señor, no lo estoy. Gracias –terminó Harry para salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

–Lamento lo de mi padre. Desde aquello con mi prometido está así de sobreprotector –Draco estaba sentado en los escalones frente al edificio del consultorio de su papá. Cuando vio a Harry salir, se puso en pie y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

–No, está bien, lo entiendo. Él es tu padre, simplemente te está cuidando.

–Adiós.

–Adiós –había llegado un taxi. Era la hora de despedirse.

–Cuida tu cabeza.

–Tú también.

Sus miradas se conectaron por lo que parecieron minutos. Draco corrió hacia Harry para abrazarlo, muy fuertemente. Harry levantó sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo, parecía que se despedían para siempre, había algo extraño en Draco, parecía como si se estuviese sujetando a una tabla que lo salvaba de ahogarse. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, transmitiéndose calor bajo ese frío aire otoñal.

Al segundo siguiente, Draco corría, alejándose de él y dejando a Harry con los brazos extendidos y un atípico sentimiento. Se subió al taxi que lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>–¿Estás intrigado por este chico? –cuestionó Ronald.<p>

–No, no lo estoy. ¿Quién estaría intrigado por un sexy, misterioso, apasionado, posiblemente bipolar, violento, borracho, arrogante, rudo, hombre? –Harry caminaba de un sitio a otro, mientras pensaba y enumeraba las razones por las que a él no podía gustarle ese, ese… rubio.

–Hay algunas personas que sí –dijo bostezando y mirando a Harry. Estaban en medio de la noche en plena calle, porque Harry no podía dormir. Otro bostezo, se estaba quedando dormido acostado en las escaleras.

–No te duermas, amigo. No te duermas. El doctor dijo que no podía dormirme –cada palabra representaba una suave patada para Ron.

–Entonces no te duermas, pero déjame en paz –ya al borde de la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><em>Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin accidentes. Ron llegó a los existencialistas en sus clases y alquiló "Mucamas Calientes 6". Y yo estuve progresando, rehabilitándome con la empresa "Train &amp; Tractor". Cuando recibí el correo de él.<em>

_Mañana es un día especial y quiero pasarlo contigo. Tú decides cómo pero tiene que ser el mejor día de todos._

Así que ahí estaban en la estación del metro, sentados en uno de los banquillos, mirando a la gente pasar.

–Muy bien, entonces este es el juego: cuando alguien cruza la línea roja con el pie derecho, yo gano. Con el pie izquierdo, tú ganas –refiriéndose a una línea dibujada en el suelo de la estación.

–Bien, ¿qué ganamos? –preguntó Harry.

–No lo sé, ¿qué sugieres?

–Un beso –sugirió Harry, imaginándoselo ya.

–Un beso. UN BESO, oyeron todos, ¿pueden creerlo? –alborotó Draco, moviendo las manos exageradamente.

–Está bien, entonces tú decide –se resignó Harry, al ver el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

–Estaba pensando en algo más como, un golpe.

–¿Necesitas un juego para hacerlo?

–Puedes golpearme también –trató de convencerlo Draco, colocando una carita de inocente.

–Yo no quiero, ¿por qué querría...?

–Silencio, aquí vamos –dijo, viendo que venía la primera persona. Punto para Harry, pero Harry no le quería pegar, ¿cómo podía? Draco lo estaba esperando. Le dio un golpe suave en la cara, más bien parecía un toque.

–¿Llamas a eso golpe? –provocó Draco.

–No lo llamo… –¡ay! Esa le había dolido a Harry.

–Eso no fue justo. No viste con qué pie…

–Sí lo vi.

–Me estabas mirando a mí.

–No lo estaba.

–Además, venía de la dirección contraria.

–Nunca especificamos direcciones –rebatió Draco.

Escucharon los sonidos de trompetas, tambores y flautas. Se acercaba una banda. El que ganara esta, se iba a llevar una buena. Draco comenzó a preparar sus mejillas, al igual que Harry.

Se acercaban a la línea roja e iban a pasar con el pie izquierdo, oh, sí, esa era para Harry. Pero al último momento cuando estaban a punto de cruzar, todos cambiaron el paso y terminaron pasando la línea con el pie derecho. Oh, no. Draco sonreía.

Draco comenzó a golpear a Harry, pero Harry no se iba a quedar así, y también lo golpeaba suavemente en el rostro. Los dos se agarraron a golpes de cara, al mismo tiempo que reían.

–Basta, basta. Tregua. Pido una tregua.

–¿Tregua? –y delante de ellos estaba uno de los miembros de la banda, con el sombrero en la mano pidiendo colaboración.

–Para que la banda tenga una nueva tuba –Harry le dio monedas que tenía en el bolsillo y el chico se fue. Malfoy le dio un último gran golpe–. Sabes, eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien –Draco lo miraba, apoyando su rostro en sus manos.

–Yo sé que tú en realidad no quieres lastimarme –dijo Harry, acercándose.

–Yo sé que te mereces cada golpe que te di.

–Sé que no lo dices en serio –contraatacó Potter. Draco se dio cuenta que se acercaba a la línea roja un anciano cojo. El rubio levanto ambas cejas, retando a Harry.

Y cruzó con la pierna derecha, otro golpe para Potter.

* * *

><p>–Te tengo, no te preocupes. Sube.<p>

Harry ayudaba a Draco a subir la verja para entrar al parque de atracciones. A todo el mundo le gustaban los parques de atracciones, así que había decidido llevar a Draco ahí. Saltaron la barda y entraron; el parque estaba vacío, ese día no abrían pero él sabía cómo hacer funcionar las máquinas porque Ron trabaja ahí a veces.

En ese momento Ron se encontraba discutiendo unos asuntos con el guardia de seguridad del parque, y ambos vieron a través de las cámaras de seguridad cómo Harry y Draco ingresaban.

–Me debes una Ron, una muy grande –advirtió el guardia al pelirrojo. Este suspiró.

Entraron y se subieron a los carritos, al tiovivo, la estaban pasando muy bien, Draco era muy divertido; luego decidieron entrar a la casa embrujada. Harry lo veía como la oportunidad perfecta para abrazar a Draco, seguro que se asustaba y se aferraba a él. Recorrían la casa montados en el carrito, los dos gritaban y reían ante los fantasmas, monstros y demonios que se le aparecían. Malfoy iba agarrado a Harry, aunque no era precisamente por el miedo. Estaban llegando a la salida cuando vieron la silueta de un hombre con un rifle delante de ellos. El carrito se detuvo y el hombre les apuntó, los hizo caminar a la salida, con el arma sobre sus cabezas.

El guardia de seguridad y Ron vieron esto en las cámaras.

–¿El hombre loco con un arma de fuego es parte de la atracción? –preguntó, mirando fijamente la pantalla, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

–No.

Harry y Draco caminaban con las manos sobre la cabeza, discutiendo.

–Sólo digo, ¿cuándo no la pasaste bien en un parque de diversiones además de esta vez? –decía Harry.

–Este es el peor día de todos. Sólo te pedí una cosa…

–Cállense, ¿cuál es su relación? –el hombre les apuntaba directo en la cabeza.

–Somos amigos.

–Tonterías. Con sólo verlos una vez sé que no es verdad. Yo tenía un novio también, saben. Pero cuando me fui al ejército, me dejó por un francés. ¿Pueden creerlo? Un francés –ahora que lo veían bien, era un joven, debía tener la misma edad que ellos, ahora bajaba el arma y parecía recordar–. Teníamos un perro, un Yorkshire terrier, Buckbeak. ¿Saben qué? ¡Qué se joda Buckbeak!, parece que él también quería al francés.

Mientras tanto, aun en la cabina, Ron llamaba a seguridad y el guardia buscaba su manual.

–Esta noche me preparé, tomé mi arma y fui a matarlos. Buckbeak incluido. Pero no estaban en casa. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Entonces vine aquí, a esconderme.

–Lo siento, de haberlo sabido hubiésemos ido a otro parque de atracciones –le dijo Harry. Draco lo miró mal. El hombre con el arma los hizo seguir caminando.

–¿Saben qué? Cambié de opinión. Me voy a suicidar.

Draco se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. –Oh, ¿sabes que cuando te disparas en la cabeza todo tu cráneo explota? Es totalmente lo opuesto a esos pequeños agujeros rojos que ves en las películas, ¿por qué quieres suicidarte? Eso no hará que él vuelva contigo.

–Pero me sacará de mi miseria, y le va a doler, nunca será el mismo…

–Te equivocas porque el tiempo pasará y sanará las heridas –continuó Draco.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque así es como funciona.

–Entonces estoy jodido. Si me suicido, él estará bien y yo estaré muerto. Y si no me enjuiciarán por desertar –se lamentó, bajando el arma.

–De los dos, yo escogería el juicio –aconsejó Harry, haciendo que Draco caminara lejos del hombre, ahora que este estaba distraído–. Buena suerte –caminando él también, tratando de alejarse.

–¿Sabes qué? Tus cejas se parecen a las del francés –gritó apuntándole con el rifle otra vez.

–Llévame a mí, pero déjalo ir a él. Draco… fue un placer conocerte un poco –le palmeó a espalda y se acercó al tipo–. Muy bien, esto es entre tú y yo…

De pronto escucharon el ruido de mucho movimiento.

–Baje el arma, baje el arma, baje el arma –dijeron voces diferentes. Estaban rodeados de muchos guardias. Harry no se sintió a salvo, tenía un rifle en la cabeza.

–No voy a bajar mi arma, no pueden hacer que bajen mi arma –seguía apuntándole y los guardias gritándole que la bajara, mientras le apuntaban a él también.

–Esperen, esperen, esperen un minuto –gritaba Draco, pero no lo oían. La seguridad seguía gritando órdenes.

–Escúchenme por un segundo –gritó Malfoy–. Tu novio te rompió el corazón, ¿no es así?

–¡Sí! –gruñó él.

–Te dejó, rompió su promesa y te traicionó.

–Sí, sí lo hizo.

–Algunos estamos hechos para sufrir, sabes. Algunos creemos que tenemos esta especie de destino y que somos dejados de lado. Pero tenemos que permanecer vivos –Draco parecía que estuviera pensando en algo o en alguien más mientras decía esas palabras, parecían venir de lo más profundo de él, lo que decía era totalmente verdadero, era como si ya le hubiese pasado a él–, porque tenemos que ver cómo termina la historia, ¿cierto?

Harry no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, estaba asombrado por todo lo que había dicho Draco, no se imaginaba que él hubiese pasado por una pérdida tan terrible. El hombre pareció reflexionar esas palabras, se quedó de pie, con el arma en la mano. Ese fue el momento que aprovechó la policía para tirarlo al piso y esposarlo. Harry apartó a Draco de él y lo abrazó.

–Hey, si eres listo te quedarás con él. Es un novio genial, puedo verlo –refiriéndose a Harry.

–Somos sólo amigos. ¿Eso es lo que crees? –cuestionó Draco, separándose del abrazo Harry.

–No exactamente. No lo sé, no sé exactamente qué… –tartamudeaba

–Escucha, estamos saliendo –sentenció Draco.

–¿De verdad?

–¡Por supuesto!

–Claro.

_Ese día especial fue un desastre sin precedentes. Pero teniendo todo en cuenta, siento que la pasé muy bien, porque pude ver la muerte a los ojos y me enteré que estábamos saliendo._

Jugaban tenis (Harry era malísimo y Draco siempre lo dejaba jugando solo), practicaban kendo (Harry siempre acababa en el suelo derrotado por Draco).

_Algunos días con él eran… dolorosos. Pero unas horas sin él eran aún peor._

En clases se aburría miserablemente, todo el tiempo pensaba en Draco. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Oh sí, era eso… ¿era eso, amor?

* * *

><p>De pie ante una cartelera llena de fotos de los clientes más permanentes, Harry observaba la fotografía de su tía y su primo muerto. Ellos frecuentaban mucho ese restaurante, que era el favorito de Theo y su tía lo acompañaba en ocasiones especiales.<p>

Sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba del brazo y le apuraba para que entrara. Habían acordado comer ahí; había sido idea de Draco y ahora estaban sentados, esperando por la comida, Harry leyendo otra de las "historias" de Draco, mientras este le hacía mil y una preguntas sobre partes que aun no había leído. En esta oportunidad, era un vaquero en guerra con otro vaquero, y el vaquero rubio mataba al vaquero moreno. Al final, el rubio revelaba que venía del futuro. Draco lo apuraba para que leyera todo, se notaba emocionado porque Harry le dijera su opinión, que la iba a rechazar si no le gustaba al fin y al cabo.

–Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué el héroe siempre parece venir del futuro?

–Porque creo que se pueden hacer viajes desde el futuro, que existen máquinas que te permiten viajar en el tiempo y que eventualmente conoceré a alguien del futuro –elevó ambas cejas, mirando a Harry como retándolo a que se burlara de él.

–Estoy seguro que lo harás –le contestó Harry sonriendo. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Tengo una noticia para ti –dijo de pronto, acordándose–. Es una entrevista con un gerente de ventas de una tal compañía Train & Tractor que seleccionará candidatos para administración en su empresa. Tragos, mañana en su hotel.

–¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

–Tu buzón de correo –Harry estaba indignado–. ¿Revisaste mi correo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

–Oh, por favor, ¿de verdad quieres discutir esto? Mejor te relajas, vas a esa maravillosa entrevista mañana y apenas termines me llamas –insinuó.

* * *

><p>El señor Cornelius Fudge, gerente de Train &amp; Tractor lo saludó alegremente, se sentó y comenzó a hablar de temas relacionados con la empresa. Harry contestaba a cada una de sus preguntas con mucho ánimo; esta podía ser la oportunidad que había estado esperando.<p>

–¿Qué bebidas desean? –escuchó una voz conocida. ¿Qué rayos hacía él aquí? Harry frunció el ceño.

–Una soda dietética, ¿y para ti, Harry? –Harry aun sorprendido, no podía responder. Al final, Draco se fue a buscar dos sodas dietéticas.

–Y, Harry, ¿tú padre trabaja en la fábrica de mantenimiento en El Valle de Godric?

–Sí, señor. Durante veintisiete años.

–Estuve investigando –sonrió–. Es un empleado excepcional. Desearía que cada empleado saliera del mismo molde de tu padre. Si tú saliste del mismo molde, tienes muchas posibilidades.

–Es muy amable, señor, gracias –se emocionó Harry. Tenía muchas posibilidades.

–Muy bien. Una soda dietética para usted, una soda dietética para ti y un tequila doble para mí –Draco se acercaba con las bebidas en las manos, dejándolas en la mesa y sentándose a un lado de Harry–. Harry, hazte a un lado.

–¿Se conocen? –preguntó el representante extrañado, había pensado que el chico era simplemente un camarero.

–Este es el señor Cornelius Fudge, Draco. Este es Draco Malfoy, señor Fudge, estamos saliendo –los presentó.

–Un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy.

Lo que pasó después fue que Draco se emborrachó a base de tequilas, dijo cosas que no deberían ser dichas delante de quien podría ser su jefe, brincó y casi lloró. Harry se lo tuvo que llevar a cuestas en su hombro.

* * *

><p>–Estoy preocupado, Harry. Digo, lo entiendo, el chico es inteligente, interesante y endemoniadamente sexy. Te hace vivir, por lo tanto lo que te voy a decir tienes que escucharlo en ese contexto. ¡Es un maldito loco! Se obsesionó con destruirte de cualquier modo –Ron le contaba (gritaba) el por qué no debía seguir con el rubio, Harry sólo lo escuchaba sin decir palabra–. Tu persona física, tu persona emocional y tu persona… personal. Si reúnes todo eso, ¿qué tienes? Es toda una persona. Bueno, no hay nada malo en ser torturado y exprimido financieramente, siempre y cuando sea por la persona correcta. Lo que me molesta es que aún cuando cumples las tareas tradicionales de un novio, no estás, y creo que lo entendí bien, acostándote con él, ¿no es cierto?<p>

Harry parado delante de Ron en el callejón, le contestó. –Sabes, es posible que dos personas tengan una relación sin que se acuesten juntos –metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

–Sí, y hay una palabra para eso: Amistad –deletreó Ron–. Muy bien, dejando el tema del sexo de lado, si sigues así podría terminar asesinándote, Harry.

Harry se alejó de la pared contra la que hasta hace unos momentos se daba cabezazos y comenzó a caminar. –De acuerdo, del lado de las razones por las que debería dejar de verlo, tenemos:

**1.** Posible peligro físico.

**2.** Altas probabilidades de un corazón destrozado.

**3.** Sabotaje profesional.

**4.** Está clínicamente loco.

**5.** Parece disfrutar con mi dolor.

**6.** Catorce maletas de diseñador llenas de desencantos emocionales.

**7.** Ni siquiera lo he besado una vez, ¡por el amor de Dios!

**8.** Está arruinando mi vida.

Harry enumeró las causas, sacando por fin todo lo que se le venía a la mente acerca de Draco y podía continuar, estaba seguro que se le estaban olvidando otras razones.

–¿Y las razones para continuar viéndolo? –preguntó Ron, en tono cantarín.

Harry levantó un dedo, sólo una, había sólo una razón. –Estoy enamorado de él.

* * *

><p>Draco lo había llamado más tarde esa noche para disculparse por haberle dañado la entrevista de trabajo. Había dicho que era para salvarlo de él mismo, que no quería verlo trabajando en esa empresa. Le había dicho que para recompensarlo fuera al salón de Artes y Música de la universidad mañana a la una en punto y que llevara sólo una rosa roja, ese día se cumplían 33 días desde que se conocían. Harry había replicado, intentando decirle que no controlara su vida y que dejara de pedirle cosas. Draco simplemente colgó.<p>

Al día siguiente estaba ahí con todo un ramo de rosas rojas, desafortunadamente cuando subía las escaleras se le cayeron todas, intentó recogerlas pero ya era tarde.

–Bien, una sola rosa, como él dijo –y siguió corriendo hasta el salón. Abrió la puerta de golpe, entró a lo que parecía un mini-teatro, todas las caras se voltearon hacia él, pero Harry sólo veía a Draco, sentado en frente a un piano. En cuanto lo vio, comenzó a tocar.

Harry no sabía qué pensar, sólo sabía que quería a Draco y escucharlo tocar lo hacía sentir más amor por él, porque se veía hermoso ahí sentado, concentrado en la música y en nada más, con los ojos cerrados y los hermosos dedos meciéndose sobre las teclas. La melodía era maravillosa y saber que Draco tocaba eso especialmente para él, hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estomago, algo de lo que siempre había escuchado hablar pero nunca se imaginó que sentiría, y era asombroso, molesto pero asombroso. Quería llegar a Draco y besarlo, abrazarlo, sostenerlo y no dejarlo ir nunca. Quería tomar su mano y besar cada uno de sus dedos y quería que siguiera tocando, que tocara para él por siempre.

Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró, sonrió y Harry se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque era una sonrisa sincera del rubio y era para él así hubiera una multitud de personas presenciando ese momento. Harry sabía que Draco había preparado eso para él y que esa sonrisa era sólo para él. Bajó los escalones desde la puerta hasta la tarima con la rosa en la mano y se quedó de pie delante del piano, estaba llorando, Draco estaba llorando. Parecía estar expresando en esa canción su tristeza, y Harry se preguntó qué había hecho mal, en qué lo había dañado para que estuviera así; porque aunque se veía como un ángel, prefería ver la sonrisa que sus lágrimas.

_Aquello por lo que él atravesaba estaba más allá de mi experiencia y más allá de mis habilidades para arreglarlo. No tenía derecho a juzgarlo, si quería quedarme con él, conociendo los riesgos, todo lo que podía hacer era darle amor y respeto. Y ver cómo terminaría la historia._

Draco terminó la canción, la triste canción, suspiró, de alguna manera parecía como si intentara guardar todo lo que le afectaba con ese suspiro, se levantó y caminó hacia Harry. Harry le entregó la rosa roja, ambos sonrieron. Todo el público aplaudió y los dos despertaron como de un sueño, se habían olvidado que tenían audiencia.

–No uso nada bajo los pantalones cuando toco el piano –le anunció Draco.

–¿De verdad?

–Síp. Deberíamos irnos.

–Vamos.

No pasó nada _excitante_ entre ellos esa vez, simplemente Draco le arrastró hasta una bahía. Estaban sentados en el borde de ella, si alguno de los dos caía seguro se mataba, parecía profundo y con rocas, Harry trataba de no mirar hacia allá. Estaba en medio de un interesante cuento sobre cuando era pequeño cuando Draco lo interrumpió, preguntándolo que si quería saltar e intentando empujarlo. Harry le dio mil razones por las que no se podría hacer, pero como siempre Draco no lo escuchó y se bajó de la barda aparentemente molesto, Harry lo vio alejarse y se intentó bajar para seguirlo, pero siempre había sido tan torpe, que se cayó. Draco sonreía con la rosa sobre los labios, cuando escuchó el chapuzón se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el borde del muelle.

–Vaya, sorprendentemente profundo –y se lanzó también, a salvarlo.

Harry y Draco corrían juntos ambos mojados y muertos de frío, pero riendo.

–Entonces es verdad. No usas ropa interior los días de recital.

–Yo nunca miento –le sonrió Draco sospechosamente.

Harry acompañó a Draco a su casa, iban riendo y bromeando, se estaban despidiendo cuando llegó el papá de Draco y le ordenó a Harry que saliera de su casa y dejara a su hijo tranquilo. Ambos rubios entraron en la casa discutiendo, Harry cabizbajo, abandonó la mansión. Lo suyo seguro terminaría ahí.

* * *

><p><em>No supe de él en un par de semanas. Tres semanas a decir verdad. Y cuatro días, nueve horas, veinte minutos, seis y medios segundos, más o menos.<em>

Se tomaba unos tragos con una chica que había conocido, una chica muy sexy. Intentaba dejar de pensar en Draco, cuando sonó su celular. Era Malfoy, ordenándole que fuera a un restaurante para que conociera un tipo. _Seguramente su prometido o su nueva conquista_, pensó Harry. Le respondió que claro que no iba a ir, él estaba muy cómodo en un bar, bebiendo con una chica guapa y definitivamente no estaba pensando en él. Colgó.

Fue al baño, al lado del urinal que ocupaba estaba la "chica guapa" _orinando_ y mirándole su… uhm, masculinidad. Salió corriendo de ahí.

Sin saber cómo llegó al restaurante al que le había invitado Draco, este se reía con otro hombre, sus caras estaban muy cerca. Harry saludó y el hombre se presentó como Blaise Zabini. Se sentó.

–Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti, puedo ver que eres un gran amigo para él –comenzó el hombre.

Harry dudó un momento, pero al final respondió. –Sí, así es

Draco lo miró dolido, se disculpó diciendo que iba al baño. Se enjuagó la cara, se secó, se miró al espejo tratando de recomponerse y que no se notara que lo que había dicho Harry de que eran sólo amigos lo había herido profundamente. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo salió. Llegó a la mesa que estaba solamente ocupada por Blaise.

–¿Y Harry? –preguntó.

–Se fue. Dijo que tenía que estudiar –hizo una pausa y continuó–. Tenías razón, me cayó muy bien. Me dio diez claves para continuar nuestra relación, me pareció muy extraño, pero… generoso.

–¿Cuáles son? –Draco continuaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Él esperaba que Harry hubiera alejado a ese hombre.

Zabini comenzó a leer:

**_Para empezar, no lo dejes beber, si lo hace usa la escalera de incendios y prepárate para terminar en la cárcel._**

**_No esperes que su papá sea amable._**

**_Lo que pienses que va a suceder después, estás equivocado._**

**_Aprende a decirte la misma frase una y otra vez "Es parte de su encanto"._**

**_En su día número 33, llévale una sola rosa, entrégasela en el recital._**

**_Si él dice que te matará, no asumas que es una metáfora._**

**_Le gusta escribir, aliéntalo._**

**_Y por último, el tiempo que pases con él será el más feliz de tu vida. Disfruta cada segundo._**

Draco salió corriendo aun cuando no había terminado de leer, tenía que encontrar a Harry, tenía tantas cosas que decirle. _El subterráneo, tiene que tomar el metro para que llegar a su casa_, pensó.

Corría y miraba a todas partes pero no veía señal de Harry. Se dirigió a la cabina de anuncios por megafonía, iba a hablarle desde ahí e iba a escuchar. Le quitó a fuerzas el micrófono a la señora y comenzó a hablar él.

–Harry, lo siento. Es sólo un hombre con el que mi padre me hizo salir, pero cada segundo que estaba con él, deseaba que fueras tú, por eso te llamé, no podía soportarlo más. Harry, por favor, ven a la oficina de anuncios, ¿bien? –Draco miró mal a la mujer, por no querer darle el parlante–. Es una mujer con cara de rata, pero te dejará pasar. Es en el segundo piso. Harry, por favor, ven. Lo siento, sólo… no me dejes –terminó Draco.

Harry había corrido apenas escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy. Quería llegar a él rápido y escuchar lo que le tuviera que decir y más que nada, estar a su lado. Llegó a la oficina, Draco salió de la cabina y Harry lo abrazó.

–Espera, ¿quién te dijo que podías abrazarme?

–Nadie –contestó, sonriendo.

–Me gusta cómo me soportas. Vamos.

_Esa noche lo único que hicimos fue bailar. Pero por desgracia, bebió demasiado y se desmayó._

* * *

><p>Era Draco quien llamaba a las cinco de la mañana. Harry suspiró y agarró el teléfono.<p>

–Hola, Harry, ¿pensabas en mí? –la voz de Draco se escuchaba emocionada.

–Uhm sí, claro –respondió, desperezándose y quitándose las lagañas de los ojos mientras buscaba sus lentes a ciegas en la mesita de noche–. ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Sí, estoy bien.

–¿De qué te ríes?

Draco ignoró la pregunta y continuó. –Quiero que me escribas una carta, sobre lo que sientes por mí. En prosa verdadera, muy conmovedora y no taches nada, no lo soporto.

–Está bien.

–Te escribiré una carta también y créeme, la mía estará extraordinariamente bien escrita. Así que trabaja duro en tu carta, si no sentirás vergüenza cuando las comparemos. Llévala a Hyde Park, te encontraré en el centro a las dos en punto.

–Bien.

–Bien.

Cortaron la llamada.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en el parque, caminaban. Draco le había pedido que se situara en uno de los extremos del parque mientras él estaba en el extremo opuesto, tenían como un kilometro de separación, y sólo para saber si gritando lo escuchaba desde allá, lo cual era obvio, no escuchaba nada, aunque si veía como se llevaba las manos a la cara, se daba la vuelta, Draco estaba extraño.<p>

Lo que Harry no escuchó es que Draco le pedía perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que pensaba que era más fuerte pero no era así, que lo lamentaba mucho.

Juntos caminaron hacia un árbol, un árbol completamente diferente a los muchos que había en el parque, estaba solo rodeado por rocas gigantes y se veía que no muchas personas frecuentaban ese lugar. Draco se acercó al árbol.

–Dame tu carta.

–¿Por qué?

–Es una cápsula del tiempo, dame tu carta. La vamos a enterrar aquí y en exactamente un año, vamos a regresar y la vamos a desenterrar, leeremos las cartas y quizás tengamos la respuesta.

–¿Cuál es la pregunta?

–La pregunta es, ¿estaremos juntos?

–Me alegro que esa sea la pregunta, pero por qué tenemos que esperar un año para…

Draco lo interrumpió. –Te lo explico en mi… carta.

–Pero tendré que esperar un año para leerla. Un año es mucho tiempo, muchas cosas pueden cambiar.

–Sí –Draco se movió y se paró al lado de Harry–. Encuéntrame aquí, bajo el árbol en exactamente un año. A las dos en punto, ¿está bien?

Asintieron y enterraron las cartas, esas cartas cuyo contenido era desconocido para el receptor.

Se fueron los dos a la estación del metro.

–Vete tú primero –le dijo Draco.

–¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos?

–Si no me despido ahora, no sé si lo podré hacer después. Tengo que hacerlo –Draco parecía a punto de llorar, tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

–¿Por qué?

–Está en la carta –Harry cerró los ojos, resignado.

–Está bien –fue lo único que Harry pudo contestar. Y entró al metro, con una última mirada a Draco. El tren arrancó.

Draco no lo podía dejar ir, no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo, era por su bien y si no se alejaba ahora no lo podría hacer nunca. Aún así, el metro se detuvo de nuevo y no lo pensó dos veces y entró.

–¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás?

Harry Potter se había bajado inmediatamente el tren se había detenido de nuevo, buscando al rubio.

–¡Draco! ¡Draco! –gritaba.

Entonces lo vio pasar, cuando el vagón volvió a ponerse en marcha. Se iba, se dieron una última mirada. Harry se quedó observando el oscuro túnel por el que pasaba el vagón que llevaba a Draco.

_Sé lo que deben estar pensando, estábamos predestinados a no estar juntos. Así fue como nos separamos. _

_Entre mis objetivos para el próximo año, están el mejorar para cuando volviéramos a estar juntos. No iba a ser fácil, dado que soy un asco en tenis, esgrima y hasta en natación. Tengo lo que podríamos llamar una pobre coordinación mano-ojo. Y ninguna habilidad natural. Pero lo que me faltaba en habilidad lo compensaba con determinación. En seis meses, derrotaba al señor Slughorn (un extraño anciano amante de la química que conocí en las clases de tenis), podía nadar Croll y mi profesor de kendo dejó de llamarme "Aquel que muere muchas veces". Pensé en inscribirme en "Train & Tractor" pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Como segunda opción, tomé un curso de planeación estatal que era un poquito menos aburrido que… morir._

_Ron conoció a personas nuevas e interesantes. Eso fue antes de que tuvieran que orinar (sí, me refiero a la misma "chica guapa"). Pero luego comenzó a salir con una compañera de la Universidad, una estudiante de psicología. Era una inteligente e irritante chica llamada Hermione, aunque era una buena amiga una vez la conocías (y según Ron una _excelente_ novia). Esta vez parecía duradero._

_Mis sentimientos por Draco no disminuyeron en lo más mínimo, además yo no quería que eso pasara._

* * *

><p>–Tienes que salir con otras personas, no te puedes quedar sentado por un año, sal con diez chicos o chicas. Hazlo como un favor para mí, ¿sí? –le había suplicado Ron, y Harry no pudo negarse. Salió con ocho hombres y dos mujeres, uno por cada mes del año. Ninguno fue más allá de una cena, seguía esperando a Draco.<p>

El día había llegado. El día después de un año entero en el que podría encontrarse con Draco Malfoy de nuevo. Y estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Se vistió torpemente y salió de su departamento. Llegó al árbol donde habían enterrado sus cartas, pero no había nadie ahí. No importa, pensó, aún es temprano.

_Yo estaba, por supuesto, adelantado y él estaba, por supuesto, atrasado. No comencé a preocuparme hasta las 2:40, 2:45. A las tres todavía quería esperar un poco más, pero para las cuatro tuve que enfrentar la realidad. No iba a venir y había sólo una cosa que podía hacer._

Decidió extraer la carta que le había escrito Draco, no por nada había esperado un año.

_Querido Harry,_

_Hola, ¿cómo fue tu año? Harry, tengo algunas cosas que decirte. Cuando nos conocimos te dije que mi prometido había roto conmigo. Era mentira. La verdad es que falleció. Todo lo que decía en su carta es que lo sentía, pero que el dolor era demasiado. Yo estaba muy mal, no podía soportarlo, comencé a beber y como te habrás dado cuenta no soy bueno en eso._

_A menudo, extraños me llevaban a casa en taxi, es por eso que mi padre se comportó así contigo. Honestamente, si algún día llegas a conocerlo te darás cuenta que es un hombre muy amable aunque con un carácter algo difícil. Yo era muy cercano a la madre de mi prometido. Intenté ir a verla poco después de que él murió, dijo que conocía a un chico genial que quería presentarme. No podía siquiera imaginarlo._

_Y entonces te conocí a ti, en la estación del metro. Me recordabas a él, ambos eran fuertes y amables, seguros, en su modo particular. Te parecías mucho a él. Ambos eran pequeños y parecían importantes. Lo conocí en la plataforma del metro, como lo hicimos tú y yo. También llevaba un pañuelo, para ese entonces estaba muy enfermo, él me cuidó, como lo hiciste tú._

_Mientras tú y yo nos conocíamos sentí el reloj correr otra vez, pensé que se debía a las similitudes entre ustedes. Entonces decidí que tú yo haríamos las mismas cosas que él y yo hicimos. Así sería como si él nunca se hubiera muerto y el dolor desaparecería. Porque el día treinta tres trajo una rosa a mi recital de piano, te pedí que hicieras lo mismo. Porque él y yo planeamos nuestro futuro bajo este árbol, lo elegí para mí y para ti también. Porque teníamos un restaurante favorito, te invité y fuimos allí. Porque él murió en el océano, te empujé para que entraras, para luego salvarte._

_Todo esto es loco, malo y egoísta, lo sé. Pero estar triste puede volvernos locos. Como sea, no funcionó, y en algún punto me di cuenta que no me gustas porque eres como él. Me gustas porque eres tú. Harry Potter._

_Cada vez que me sentía feliz me detenía. Estaba mal sentirse feliz, estaba mal olvidarlo. Sentía que lo estaba traicionando. Todo lo que podía hacer era lastimarte, Harry. Y no me gusta ser así, espero poder demostrártelo algún día._

_Tenía que hacer algo, para poder tener una oportunidad en el futuro, tenía que romper las cadenas de mi pasado. Y para eso necesitaba tiempo. Espero poder leer esto a tu lado dentro de un año. Pero si no estoy no es porque no te ame, porque te amo. No significa que no te extrañe, porque ya te extraño. Será porque no mejoré. Y que nuestra historia aún no acaba._

_¿Me esperarás, Harry? ¿Puedes hacerlo? Espero que sí._

_Te ama, Draco._

* * *

><p>Un anciano dibujaba sentado sobre una roca bajo un árbol cuando se le acercó un chico rubio. Caminó alrededor del árbol y entabló una conversación con el señor, quien iba siempre a ese lugar a dibujar. Draco le contó que su novio y él habían enterrado unas cartas bajo esas piedras hace un año y un día, pero él no se había presentado el día anterior.<p>

El anciano por su parte, le comentó que varias cosas pudieron haber cambiado en ese año, como es árbol bajo el que estaban sentados. Al parecer, una noche de tormenta un rayo lo había alcanzado y el árbol había muerto, pero un joven había hecho lo imposible por colocar uno nuevo, decía que era muy importante que hubiera uno ahí. Era un chico muy amable y muy fuerte, a su manera. Draco inmediatamente supo que el chico era Harry.

Y el anciano había leído las cartas, fue otra de las cosas que le contó.

Draco estaba curado, era por eso que había vuelto. Aunque no para volver con Harry, simplemente leería la carta y se iría. Era el destino, ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, de otra manera hubiera regresado el día anterior y estaría con él o algo hubiera pasado y estarían juntos de nuevo.

No esperaba que el anciano señor le diera una lección. –Supongamos que jugar y moldear tu destino, es en realidad tu destino.

–No lo había pensado así –meditó.

–Te diré lo que de verdad significa el destino, si quieres saberlo –el anciano le sonrió, Draco sentía que esos ojos azules podían ver a través de él–. El destino es el puente que creas hacia la persona que amas.

El viejo se alejó, diciéndole que lo dejaría para que leyera la carta a solas.

–Es muy conmovedora. Debe haber hecho muchos borradores. Espero que su historia tenga un final feliz y tengas la sabiduría para buscarla.

–Gracias.

Encontró la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Draco, _

_Esta es la historia de la primera y última vez que me he enamorado. Del hermoso, complicado, fascinante hombre que envuelve mi alma. Estoy seguro que me dejarás mañana, así que lo diré mientras puedo. _

_Así estemos juntos o separados siempre serás la persona que más amo. El único a quien envidiaré es a quien se gane tu corazón. Siempre creeré que estoy destinado a ser ese hombre. Si no nos volvemos a ver, si estás caminando un día y sientes una presencia a tu lado, ese seré yo, amándote donde sea que estés._

_Con amor,_

_Harry._

* * *

><p>–¿Crees que debo olvidarlo? Porque ya no lo volveré a ver. Esto es una locura. ¿Cuál es la línea que separa el amor de la locura? ¿Y cómo saber cuándo cruzaste esa línea? ¿Vivimos en un mundo que físicamente podemos tocar… o vivimos en un mundo que hemos creado en nuestra mente? –Harry miró a Ron, Ron escuchaba sus problemas como siempre.<p>

–Deberías estudiar administración –suspiró.

* * *

><p>Draco llegó al restaurante donde siempre se reunía con su antiguo prometido y la madre de este. Aceptaría esa cita arreglada porque sentía que se lo debía, había sido tan buena con él. Se abrazaron y se sentaron.<p>

–En algún lugar mi hijo está triste.

–No, no lo está –le respondió Draco inmediatamente.

–Tienes razón, debe estar feliz por ti.

–Gracias –sonrió. Siguieron conversando. Esperando al último invitado. La mujer le habló sobre su sobrino, un estudiante de administración, muy inteligente y guapo. Y entonces Draco lo vio, por uno de los espejos que colgaban de las paredes. Harry.

–Tía Tonks –saludó. Entonces pareció notar a Draco.

Estaban el uno frente al otro de nuevo, después de un año. Harry sonrió. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, levantándose.

–Disculpen, ¿ya se conocían? –preguntó Tonks.

Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Draco, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y lo besó. Por fin sabía cómo era besarlo, conocía su sabor y era algo que no quería dejar de hacer nunca. Draco tenía sus manos enredadas en su cabello, devolviéndole el beso con mucha fuerza, como si fuera la primera y última vez que sus labios se tocaran. Harry no iba a permitir eso.

Al cabo de un tiempo, se separaron y se miraron fijamente por un rato, entonces recordaron que estaban con su tía y en medio de un restaurante. Se disculparon con ella y Harry lo llevó a su apartamento. Quería estar con Draco esa noche, quería estar siempre con él. Y ahora que había regresado no lo iba a dejar irse de nuevo, no sin él al menos.

* * *

><p>Luego de ese encuentro tan emotivo en el restaurante, ahora ya en el departamento de Harry no estaban muy seguros. Ambos estaban nerviosos.<p>

Le ofreció algo de tomar a Draco, este aceptó y para romper el hielo Harry le preguntó acerca de lo que había hecho ese año lejos de él. Draco le contó que había estado trabajando y asistiendo a charlas recuperativas, para superar el pasado.

–Pero no importa lo que hiciera, no podía dejar de pensar en ti –lo miró y Harry no dudó más, ¿para qué esperar?, lo besó. Draco inmediatamente lo abrazó, dejando el vaso en la mesita. Al cabo de un largo momento donde las lenguas de ambos exploraron y conocieron cada rincón de la boca del otro, Harry lo empujó para recostarlo sobre el sofá en el que habían estado sentados segundos antes. Se besaban apasionadamente, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Se habían extrañado tanto.

Draco desabrochaba el pantalón de Harry mientras el moreno ocupaba sus manos desbotonando la camisa y sus labios besaban su cuello. Sus cuerpos no podían estar más juntos, querían sentir totalmente la piel del otro, sólo faltaba quitar de en medio esa maldita ropa. Draco hizo un sonido de protesta cuando Harry se separó para quitarse sus zapatos y los de Draco, junto con sus medias. Se sintió dichoso de nuevo cuando Harry le terminó de quitar la camisa y sus labios llegaron al pecho del rubio, repartiendo besos por toda su extensión. Draco jadeaba, mientras terminaba de retirar el bóxer negro de Harry para luego recorrer con sus manos su ancha espalda y dejarse hacer. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo en un beso mucho más ardiente y a la vez dulce. Estaba tan perdido en el beso que cuando se dio cuenta el rubio estaba desnudo y en brazos de Harry, quien lo llevaba a su habitación.

En esa cama Harry Potter lo hizo suyo y Draco se sintió completo y feliz después de mucho tiempo. Y era una felicidad y bienestar que no recordaba haber sentido con Theo. Tal vez él y Harry estaban verdaderamente destinados a estar juntos, después de superar ciertas pruebas de la vida. Lo único coherente que podía pensar en ese momento es que nunca más quería estar separado de él. Quería que fueran Harry y Draco para siempre.

Esa noche hicieron el amor tantas veces como pudieron, de todas las formas que imaginaron; en todo el departamento, bautizando partes que Harry nunca había pensado utilizar para tales actos. Conocieron cada detalle, cada punto sensible, cada marca y cicatriz en el cuerpo del otro. Conocieron el sonido de sus gemidos y jadeos ante cada estimulación, el sabor de sus besos y su piel, las expresiones de su cara cada vez que se corrían. Harry supo lo tierno, cariñoso y meloso que se ponía Draco después del orgasmo. Le gustaba que Harry lo abrazara y repartiera besos por toda su cara y acariciara su cabello. También descubrió algunas _manías_ escondidas de su ahora amante, y todo eso sólo hacía que lo quisiera más y lo que habitaba en su pecho (algo parecido a un león) rugiera más fuerte.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya el sol despuntaba y ambos se prepararon para dormir en brazos del otro. Al otro día no tenían nada importante que hacer, se lo podían tomar para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya Harry planeaba tener otra sesión de sexo mañanero (que había escuchado era el mejor), desayunar juntos y pasar el resto del día en su apartamento abrazándolo, mimándolo. El almuerzo lo harían juntos; verían películas, hablarían de sus vidas ese año y tomarían algo para la cena. Solamente con la compañía del otro. En teoría al menos, porque Draco era una persona tan complicada que estaba seguro que lo que planeara no iba a terminar como había pensado.

El rubio se había quedado dormido. Harry buscó con la mano la sábana y los cubrió a ambos, observó su rostro durmiente, se veía tan hermoso, tan etéreo, besó sus labios. Se dio media vuelta para abrazarlo y apretarlo más contra sí, depositó un beso su cabello una vez más y cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la de Draco, esperaba que los hermosos ojos grises del rubio fueran lo primero que viera en la mañana al despertar.

–Te amo, Draco.

Por ahora, se dedicaría a dormir al lado del hombre que amaba y que estaría siempre a su lado, de eso él se encargaría. Tendría que esperar a ver como se desarrollaba esa historia.

_Y así termina el relato o tal vez así es como comienza. El siguiente paso es vivir._

**Fin**


End file.
